


Stolen

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression, Bathing, Breastfeeding, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, bath bombs, forced age play, mentions of subsistence sex work, non-consensual age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: When Rich steps in to save Gavin from a seedy man at a bar, Gavin thinks he can trust him. But it seems Richard and his husband have much less good intentions for Gavin





	Stolen

Gavin swallowed hard, stealing himself before walking into the bar. No one cared that he was underage, but that wasn’t what had made him pause. 

He wiped his sweaty palms on the knees of his leggings, trying not to seem too nervous as he looked around. While younger men were more likely to buy him a drink, they certainly didn’t pay as well as the older ones. 

His scruff had started to grow in, and he rubbed at it. While the growth had given him no small amount of happiness, it had also messed with the twinky persona he used to attract men. 

“Hey, sweetheart. Can I buy you a drink?” A man, not much older than him. Wearing a goddamn polo shirt. 

“S-sure.” He grabbed his arm, staring demurely down and fluttering his lashes. 

The man grabbed him by the waist, manouvering him to the bar. He set something down in front of Gavin, his hand straying to grope his thigh. 

“Hey! The fuck are you doing with my little brother?”

A man Gavin had never seen before grabbed his shoulder. He was about to jerk up, hands already raised in defense at whatever this new guy’s problem was, but he wasn’t addressing him. 

The man in the polo shirt cowered, muttering some excuse before scurrying off.

“Who are you?” Gavin grunted, side-eyeing the man who still clasped Gavin’s shoulder. He was tall, much taller than Gavin’s 5’3”, with nearly combed brown hair and cold blue eyes. When they peered down at him, something in them seemed to lighten. 

“Helping you. He slipped something into your drink.”

“How did you-“

“Why don’t you sit with me and my husband? You look like you could use the company.” 

Gavin glances over to where he pointed. A similar looking man, with brown hair and a soft smile, waved at him. They weren’t unattractive, and they seemed well-kempt enough to have more than a little money. 

“A-Alright.” He hopped off of the stool, allowing himself to be lead over. 

“Hi. I’m Connor.” The husband held out his hand. Gavin took it after a moment, shaking lightly. 

“You can call me Gavin.” 

“Gavin? That’s a cute name. You go to school around here?”

“Yeah. Had to drop out though.” He has been working his way through college when he got word of his parents cutting him off. It had been an uphill battle after that. 

“That’s a shame.” 

“What would you like to drink, Gavin?” The blue-eyed one asked. 

“Rum and coke, please.” 

“Coke it is.” 

When Gavin gave him a look, he smirked, reaching out to tousle his hair. “I know you’re underage, kid.” 

“Rich is a cop. Well, we both are, so we’ve got an eye for this sort of thing.” 

Gavin froze. It seemed he wasn’t going to be making any money tonight, and neither was he able to go back to what he was doing in the bar. It was a miracle that they weren’t taking him in for underage drinking as it was. 

“Don’t look so scared, kid. We’re off duty.” Rich laughed, squeezing his shoulder. The same warm look from before was back. He made Gavin sit between him and Connor, ordering him food as well as his coke when Gavin mentioned he hadn’t eaten. 

Maybe it wasn’t all bad, Gavin thought, as he licked the remnants of hot sauce from his fingers. Connor knew how to keep a conversation going, and while Rich was a little too touchy-feely for his taste, his hand either rubbing his back or playing with his hair, it felt nice. 

And he was so drowsy, too, so warm and fuzzy, that he couldn’t help but cuddle into Rich as the words dribbled out of Connor. The last thing he felt was something soft, almost like lips, pressing into the crown of his head. 

—————————

The light streaming through the window, landing all wrong on the floor, was the first hint that Gavin wasn’t in the right room. The second were the mittens. Soft and white, they encapsulated his hands, turning them into nothing more than puffy paws. 

His clothes were different, the leggings and sweatshirt swapped for an oversized green sweater and black sweatpants, and something crinkly and bulky bulged out at his bottom. His head also ached terribly. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, trying to roll over. Bars stopped him. “What the-“

Crib. He was in a fucking crib. He banged on the bars, shouting even though his voice was hoarse. 

The ceiling was painted a sky blue, with no windows and shelves full of coloring books and stuffed animals. A TV with a blue beanbag in front of it hunched in a corner, and the only exit seemed to be a white door. 

Rich’s voice filtered in through the door, tilted like he was laughing. “It seems like our little baby is up.” 

The door opened. Rich was in a button-down now, the cuffs rolled up. Connor peered in besides him. “Did you sleep well, kiddo?” 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Rich frowned. “That’s not a nice word, Gavin. Apologize before you’re punished.” 

“Fuck no, freak!” He banged his mittens against the bars again. 

Connor flinched, and Rich’s frown tightened. “Young man, this is all new to you, so this is your last warning. Apologize at once, or I will be forced to punish you.” 

“Go. To. Fucking. Hell.” 

The action was so swift he could hardly comprehend it. One second, he was glaring at Rich, and the next he was over the man’s lap, sweatpants and diaper around his knees, his ass burning in pain. It was only by the fifth hit that he realized Rich was spanking him. 

As the hits reigned down on his bottom, Gavin howled. He had never been hit like this before, and even as he tried to wriggle away, Rich held him in place, making his ass jiggle with every slap. 

He didn’t stop when Gavin pleaded, or when Gavin begged. Only when Gavin was sobbing brokenly into Rich’s pant legs. 

“Hurts!” He wailed, even as Rich rubbed his aching bottom. 

“It hurts Daddy when you swear at him, cupcake.” Onehand massaged his aching ass, while the other rubbed slow circles into his back. 

“You’re not my Daddy.” He shouldn’t have said it, knew from the way Rich’s hand tightened minutely against him, but he couldn’t help it. The only Daddy he had ever known had abandoned him, cast him out for being transgender. 

“But I will be.” Rich said it quietly, before gently reinstating Gavin’s pants and diaper. “Would you like breakfast, honey? And then maybe a warm bath? I must admit, it doesn’t smell like you’ve bathed in awhile.” 

Gavin’s nose scrunched at the comment on his smell, but he nodded. He could only sneak in a shower at the Y, and that required a membership. It wasn’t his fault. 

Rich’s thumb traced his bottom one last time before hoisting him in his arms. As Gavin tried to struggle out, he only laughed, pressing a kiss into his temple. “Do you really think I’d make a prince as precious as you walk, especially after your bottom?” 

Bright red painted Gavin’s face. Connor smiled encouragingly from the corner, following them out. 

The hallway was small but not cramped, the walls dusted and the floor vacuumed. They only went down one door before entering a singing room. Hardwood chairs with cushions clustered around a high table, and a couch crouched in the corner. Rich set him down on the couch, Connor scooting in besides him. 

“Where’s breakfast?” 

A small smile pulled at Connor’s face as he situated Gavin firmly in his lap. “Right here, baby.” He lifted his shirt up to bunch around his neck. 

Gavin blushed. It seemed Connor was trans too, if his rather perky chest was anything to go by. 

“Are you shy, baby?” Connor chuckled. “Don’t be. I’ve seen you naked before, and it’s not like we don’t have the same parts.” Before Gavin could protest, his face was gently mashed into Connor’s tits. 

The sucking happened accidentally. As of on instinct, as his face was pressed into Connor, he latched onto one of his nipples. It felt puffy and weird in his mouth, but it only took one suck before a long squirt of milk hit the back of his throat. 

It was much warmer than he had imagined, and tastier. Unlike cows Milk, Connor’s milk was thick and creamy and sugary, coating his tongue. 

He looked up, and his eyes met Connor’s. His eyes were so full of adoration and love that he had to look away, tracing a pattern in the woodwork as he delicately suckled Connor dry. 

“You’re so good baby. Make your Papa feel so nice and loved. Would you like some more?” 

A small burp was Gavin’s answer. 

“Alright,” Connor laughed. “You can have the rest later.” His hand wiped at Gavin’s chin and lips. “Would you like to cuddle here and digest, or would you rather we got your bath over with?” 

“Bath.” He whispered. They had already seen him naked, and he really needed to get clean. And a small part of him was afraid he would start to like it if Connor held him any longer. 

“Good boy!” Connor crooned, patting his rump before handing him back to Rich. It seemed the man hadn’t been kidding about him not letting him walk. 

The bathroom was up stairs, a master suite. A large tub sat in the center of the room. 

“Do you want us in the tub while you bathe, or out of it?” Rich asked as he poured out the water. 

Gavin only stared, and Connor laughed. “You’re scaring him, honey. Why don’t I find a nice bath bomb for him while you wash him?”

Rich nodded, setting Gavin on the lip of the tub and pulling at his clothes. He seemed entirely unfazed by Gavin’s nudity, not even blushing as Gavin’s tits flopped out of his shirt, or as Gavin’s tiny clitdick flashed for a second before his hands covered it. It was so unlike what he was used to. 

And even as Rich washed him, hands first shampooing his hair, and then moving to rub soap all around his body, his touches were soft and fatherly, if playful. He gave his “poor bottom” an extra rub as he attended to it, even dipped in to nuzzle his nose against Gavin’s while he took care of him. 

As Rich ran the shower head over him, Connor dropped in a rocket shaped bath bomb. Despite himself, Gavin giggled at the swirl of colors, splashing out at them as the dust settled. 

When he was all clean, Connor scooped him into a heated towel, covering his face in kisses. He knew he should try to struggle out, to bite and claw at him, but as he felt Rich toweling dry his hair, and as Connor looked at him with eyes so full of love and understanding, he realized that some small part of him didn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
